


At the Feet of the Goddess

by EmptyOliveJar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Nabatean anatomy, Nagamas, No Route Specified, POV Second Person, PWP, Post-Game, Sothis in adult form, implied to be Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyOliveJar/pseuds/EmptyOliveJar
Summary: You've been working far too hard, so Sothis appears in your dreams to remind you of what's important.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Sothis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Nagamas Gifts





	At the Feet of the Goddess

“Tonight, there is no paperwork, no meetings, no appearances, no nothing. There is only you and me.”  
  
You open your eyes, recognizing the dark void you haven’t visited in too long. Nothingness surrounds you on every side, making up the ground you stand upon and the endless view overhead. The solitary light shines down upon a familiar throne of austere stone. What you don’t immediately recognize, however, is the figure set upon it.  
  
There is no confusing the flowing green tresses, piercing eyes, and pointed ears. Even the indolent posture is there, one knee thrown over an arm of the throne, arm bent to prop up her head. Your soul sings in recognition as your body and mind steadily catch up. Sothis, but not as you’ve ever seen her before. Even sitting down, her body is clearly tall, supple. The childlike roundness is gone from her face. Her eyes are hooded as she watches you take her in, the perfect bow of her mouth quirking in amusement. The ribbons and gold adornments of her guise all work to draw your eyes up her legs and stomach to the exposed cleft of her breasts. A shiver overtakes you even as heat begins to seep through your body.  
  
The union between the two of you had always been emotional, intellectual. You were never bothered by the lack of anything physical, but Sothis must have felt otherwise. It had taken her decades to gather up enough power to simply speak to you without needing excessive rest afterward. Now, it seems, she was strong enough to assume her true form.  
  
“Do not stand there and gape, come here.”  
  
And you obey. You’ve never touched one another before, not even the most chaste exchange. The notion of that changing is close to unbelievable, apprehension at a moment never worth real consideration in the past flooding through you, but you trust Sothis with your shared lives. She has always been real, but now, her tangibility, throws sparks through your blood. Your pulse has always been as steady as clockwork, but not now. Perhaps some of the growing excitement isn’t entirely your own, an unsurprising outcome given your connection to Sothis.  
  
You kneel at the foot of her throne, any strain on your knees magically absent. Her smile is impish, tongue appearing between her lips as if to savor the air between you. Instead of calling you into her arms, though, she extends the leg that had been draped normally over the seat to you, foot pointed like a dancer’s. With trembling hands, you gently grasp the ankle with one hand. She is as warmer than anyone in the waking world would be, burning from within with draconic power. Your fingertips slide up the back of her calf, downy skin more flawless to the touch than decadent palace silks. You lean in between her legs, nuzzling into her inner thigh. On another partner, you would be tempted to bite playfully, leave a mark for them to remember you by, but to mar such perfection as that before you is unthinkable. It is more than enough for you to press kiss after heady kiss up her leg, nosing closer to the sex still veiled in diaphenous cloth. Your fingers barely brush the hem to move it aside.  
  
“Enough.”  
  
You jerk back at the command, eyes flying up to hers. Her voice is deeper, what once might be mistaken for childish insolence now undeniably divine authority. To your relief, she isn’t upset in any form. Quite the opposite, she seems more lively than ever, a gorgeous blush spread across her cheeks, ears, and even down her chest. To think that you brought it about borders on blasphemy, yet here is the proof before you. You’ve never wanted to be in anyone’s arms more fervently than in that moment. While your gaze turns pleading, the need within you growing oppressive, she only offers a bright laugh.  
  
“I’ve waited centuries to feel pleasure like this again. You can wait a while longer.”  
  
At that, she presents her hand to you as a lady would in greeting. You fall upon it, taking it in yours as your lips press against each fingertip and then each knuckle in turn. She turns her palm over for you, so you kiss that as well before running your tongue over it. Her breath stalls a moment, sending a mirrored flutter through your own chest. The tip of her pointer finger comes to rest against your lips and you allow it to breach you, pursing your lips as her claw gently depresses your tongue.  
  
You raise your eyes again, searching her face as you adjust your grip, stroking the sensitive skin of her wrist with only the lightest touches of your calloused fingers. The hum she emits vibrates through you, striking against your core like the tolling of a bell. She leans backward in her throne, pushing her hips against the edge of the seat. Respectful of her earlier words, you do your best to ignore the treasure before you, so close and yet steadfastly barred. So you direct your attention higher to the plane of her stomach.  
  
The flesh there has more give than the rest you’ve been permitted to encounter thus far. Though you don’t doubt the core that lies inside it, it’s the same belly that once nurtured saints. Nearly every aspect of life as you knew it originating here, shaped within her through her divine will. You reverently kiss the area where other beings would have a naval, hands stroking over her hips and around her waist. She shifts slightly as you massage your thumbs against the edge of her ribcage, nuzzling into her like the source of joy, comfort, and guidance she is to you.  
  
It’s only once her hand fists into the hair at your nape and tugs that you look up, all thoughts leaving you at the sight of Sothis’s breasts, now free from their constraints and moving softly with her breath. Apprehensively, as if afraid being denied again, you bring one hand up under the crease of one breast. You let out a strangled sound from deep within you at the weight of it against your fingers, the blessed agony of the moment threatening to overwhelm your resting mind once you register the heart beat. The heart the two of you shared, its pace kicking like a rabbit through her and into you. With barely a cohesive thought in your head, you run a thumb over the peaking nipple as your other digits come to cage her breast in your grasp.  
  
Patience finally shattering, she presses you into her chest and you offer no resistance. The flat of your tongue travels up the swell of her breast, whereupon you greedily take her nipple into your mouth. The grip on your hair tightens and a breathy jumble of vowels falls from her lips as you seal your own against her skin. Remembering the other breast as you pull from her like a parched soldier at a flask, you adjust your grip to flick your thumb over the peaking nipple. The indignant squeak she emits filling you with wicked glee even as you use the offending digit to manipulate that gorgeous little peak in gentle circles. You counter the relaxed ministrations from your hand with a quick flash of teeth, laving your tongue around the heated flesh to chase the flashing notes with undulating attentions.  
  
By the time you pull away, leaving a light sheen of saliva in your wake, it’s your own body that is throbbing, damp smallclothes constricting as if with a jungle snake’s intent to kill. Even so, it’s only her need you twitch for. Somewhere deep within you is the knowledge that bringing her over the edge of pleasure will be the single greatest sensation you’ve ever experienced. The anticipation leaves your mouth watering, fingers digging into the folds of your own garments in an attempt to keep them still. There is nothing to be done about your breathing, chest behaving like a bellows being brought out to ignite dormant coals into a raging blaze. Even so, the only thing you want in all the world is to give what remains of your air to her, let her fill your lungs and carry you away like the darkest waters.  
  
Her voice has a quiver to it you feel more than hear. “Go on, then, since you’re more than ready.”  
  
And oh, you are. You splay your fingers along her velvety lips, parting them. Instead of diving straight in, though, the sight you’re presented with makes you pause. It’s always been apparent Nabatean anatomy has its differences from that of humans. Pointed ears, sharper teeth, claw-like nails. What you never imagined were the twin clits at the pinnacle of her sex. They appeared exactly like the human equivalents you’d encountered, merely doubled and set in an angle from each other. It didn’t wring any disgust or confusion out of you, quite the opposite. Here was yet another challenge set before you, a chance to prove yourself worthy of kneeling at Sothis’s feet.  
  
If the slickness steadily dripping from her entrance was anything to go by, your earlier ministrations hadn’t gone unappreciated. Her smell is heady, musky, clean, and spurring an animalistic response within you. Even so, you leash the rising beast within you. This is about her and tonight, her enjoyment is yours. Her second life with you has been one almost entirely of a bystander, forced to wait for her powers to return to her. The least you could do in return is to thank her for such vigilant patience, bring back some of life’s sweetness she was severed from for so long.  
  
So you continue her game. You avoid both of her most tender spots, tracing your tongue over her damp labia instead. She bucks against you at the sudden contact, but you don’t shy away. Your tongue arcs over her hood, avoiding the bud completely as you move to her other lip, pressing a sucking kiss there. The heat against your face burns away any trace of who you were outside this dream, her taste coating your tongue like an ocean wave determined to rake your body over its sands. Her quivers and whines leave your own hips rutting against nothing, your own building need unthinkable even as it intertwines with hers.  
  
You’re only allowed to repeat your maddening pattern a few more times before she breaks, shattering you in turn. She pulls your dripping mouth to where she so clearly needs it. You flatten your tongue, dragging it over both her clits before closing your lips around them both. Her gasping cries are hymns in your ears, your tongue shaping indecipherable runes as you coax her ever forward. The bob of your head drags her further into and out of your mouth. Your eyes have been closed this whole time, lost in the immediate sensations of touch, taste, and smell. But when the light overhead flickers behind your lids, you open them and are rewarded with a lashing recitation of your name.  
  
Sothis tosses her other leg over the throne arm to match its mate, pelvis tilting backward to bloom open for you. Your jaw is slick with her desire and simply running your fingers through her folds is enough to coat them liberally. There is no resistance as you slip two digits inside her even as the walls clamp down around you, her hips stuttering as you return your tongue to its rightful place, flicking between her clits, lips tugging on them in tandem. You crook the pads of your fingers upwards, searching for the gentle swell of nerves inside her.  
  
Soon, she thrusts into your touch as you keep delving forth into that most tender spot. Shuddering around you, her voice cuts through the void, echoing between your ears and inside your mind. But you don’t stop, especially not now. Her legs fold around you, locking you against her as her body pulls taut. It is the only place you want to be, even as her claws threaten to sink into your skin. Your strokes press harder into her, hardly pulling out before diving in once again as you capture her clits in your mouth, sucking hard and grinding your tongue against them.  
  
Her scream shatters the world around the two of you, hurling you back into your waking body. Your heart hammers up into your throat, your chest heaving. The space inside your head where thoughts ought to has been is hollowed out, a dying star seemingly left in its wake. Even without moving, you know the sheets under you are soaked in the evidence of your arousal. It doesn’t seem possible that there should be so much mess from one person, but then again, that wasn’t a mere dream of a lone sleeper. Far more aggravating is that the ache between your legs is returning with a vengeance. Numbly, you can sense a sated amusement that isn’t your own and the playful promise that next time, maybe you’ll be similarly rewarded. Then again, waiting is half the fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my giftee for the fun prompt! I hope you enjoy it and have a wonderful holiday season!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
